The Hyuga vs The Hormones
by thedarkangel22
Summary: Pregnant Tenten is a force to be reckoned with, how will our favourite Hyuga fare? SEQUEL to The Hyuga Eyes. Can be read as a standalone fic, but I'd recommend reading the other one first. NejiTen, sweet pregnancy fluff. If they seem OOC, blame it on the hormones.


**I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who left me a review on The Hyuga Eyes! After the positive feedback, I decided to go ahead and make a sequel. I'm also entertaining the idea of making it a trilogy, I mean, the more NejiTen the better, right?**

 **I hope you enjoy this!**

 **I don't own Naruto, because if I did, NejiTen would be canon.**

* * *

"I'm coming, and that's the end of it."

From the corner of her eye she could see Neji look heavenward, clearly at his wits end, but she really could care less. This was the third time, _the third time_ , that he tried to sneak off at the crack of dawn to train without her. What's worse, he seemed to have replaced her with Lee. _Lee_! She was going to kill them both.

"Please, Tenten," Neji pleaded as she furiously brushed past him and into the washroom. She stood in front of the mirror in her training pants and her chest bindings as she efficiently, albeit a little violently, twisted her hair up into her customary buns. Neji stood in the doorway, arms crossed as he leaned against the doorjamb. "You're being ridiculous."

Clearly that was the wrong thing to say, because she whirled on him, one half of her hair in a bun and the other half cascading over her shoulder. "Oh, I'm being ridiculous?!" she shouted, and Neji winced. Tenten's temper was an issue on a normal day, it always had been, but in her present condition…she could be downright terrifying.

"Tenten. Please. You're not thinking logically," he said again, hoping that hearing the word 'please' from him twice in the span of five minutes would break through her stubbornness. Unfortunately for him, he should have known better than to think that his fiancée would give in, despite his good intentions. She'd been going a little stir-crazy ever since she'd been taken off the ANBU roster, temporarily of course. She very nearly stuck the unfortunate doctor who told her it was time to take a leave of absence in the eye with a senbon. If she couldn't go on missions, he figured that she shouldn't be training either, but any time he mentioned that to her, she'd explode. That was why he attempted to be slick about it instead, to avoid the argument entirely. But of course Tenten could sniff him out like an Inuzuka hound. And that was precisely why he was in this mess. Again.

"So now you're calling me stupid?!" she demanded and Neji very nearly blanched. It seemed that he was digging himself into a deeper hole every time he opened his mouth. It wasn't his fault though. He'd never been good with words, but with the way she'd been acting these past few months…literally anything and everything that came out of his mouth either pissed her off or made her cry. It was a mixed blessing that she often went with the former emotion rather than the latter, he never did like seeing his Tenten cry. Still, angry Tenten was very, _very_ , hard to handle. And it was a little damaging to his male pride to admit that she was also very, _very_ scary when she got that way.

"You know I would never do such a thing," he said in what he hoped was a soothing tone. Tenten simply glared at him, big brown eyes all lit up as she propped her fists on her hips. Neji's eyes subconsciously followed the action and he couldn't help the little smile that crossed his lips at the sight. Dressed as she was, in just her bindings and her pants, her distended midsection was completely bare, allowing his eyes to drink in the sight of his child curled up below her heart. It didn't matter how many times he'd seen her in such a way, nor did it matter how many times he'd felt the little feet kicking against his palm, it still felt like a dream to him. Never in his life did he think he could have this. A beautiful woman. A child. A family. It was almost enough to have him weeping like Lee and Gai did when they first found out about the pregnancy.

Almost.

Alright. So perhaps he'd shed a silent tear or two when he was told by the doctors that he was having a son, but that was besides the point and Tenten promised to never tell anyone about that.

Ever.

As it were, Tenten was so busy being furious and offended and hurt that she didn't notice that Neji's attention had strayed from her until a long moment later. When she did notice the gentle look he was giving her swollen belly, she couldn't help the way her heart fluttered in her chest.

She was in her third trimester, thirty-one weeks to be exact, and she still could not get over the way she'd catch Neji looking at her and, more specifically, their baby. It was almost as though he couldn't believe it was all really happening. Like he thought this was all a dream. And she knew him well enough to know that that was probably an accurate assumption. She knew, better than anyone, how Neji felt about family. All his life, thoughts of 'family' were directly linked with fate and honour and his duty to protect the main branch. It got better with time, especially after the war when the Elders began changing the way of the Hyuga, but she knew that there was still a part of him that remained closed off and reserved. Old habits died hard after all. When she'd confessed to him that she was pregnant…she'd never seen Neji Hyuga react in the way he did ever before. The shock, the pride, the awe. The fear. The uncertainty. The disbelief. She knew that part of him didn't think he deserved all of it, but the last time he'd brought that point up she'd very nearly made him a human dartboard in her anger. She was fairly certain she'd scared him into never bringing that up ever again.

Still, it was really hard to stay pissed off when Neji was giving her stomach that soft little smile that he gave no one else, not even her. All at once, she felt the guilt wash over her for treating him so miserably. Sure, she'd heard from her friends that pregnancy hormones were a bitch, literally, but she didn't really anticipate how bad it would be. She had quite the temper as it was, but with all the hormones wrecking havoc on her system, she was the devil incarnate.

She should have known, really. She'd seen enough pregnant women in action that she should have learned from them. Sakura very nearly demolished the entirety of the Uchiha compound when she was pregnant. Ino had flown into a rage at some point in her second trimester and completely destroyed Sai's studio. Even sweet, kind Hinata had given Naruto a concussion after she used the gentle fist on him for forgetting to bring her strawberry ice cream.

Poor Neji. He wasn't any better off. If she wasn't screaming at him, she was hurling pointy objects in his direction. If it weren't for the fact that the shift in her center of gravity due to her belly skewed her aim slightly, he'd probably be in the hospital. And despite it all, he still went out at three in the morning to get her mangoes and whipped cream when her weird cravings struck. He'd rub her feet and her back when she was feeling all achy and irritable. Had the roles been reversed, she didn't know if she'd have the strength to deal with him in the ever-patient way he doted on her despite her deplorable attitude. Sure, she'd have ultimately done anything for him if he were in her position, but she'd have probably bitched and moaned about it. Neji never did. He was understanding and always did his best to try and make her feel better, though she did see him close to snapping a couple times.

"I know you wouldn't," she said finally, her bottom lip protruding ever so slightly as her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I'm sorry."

The tears were probably the worst part of the pregnancy. Yes, they were worse than the days she spent camped out by the toilet and all the times her little boy tried to snap her ribs by kicking them hard enough to make Lee and Gai weep with pride. She absolutely hated crying. Hated how weak it made her seem. But try as she may, she couldn't help the tears that swam into her eyes at the stupidest things. Hell, one time she burst into tears as she watched Neji tie up his hair simply because she thought he was beautiful and apparently her body thought that that warranted waterworks. She was worse than both their green-clad teammates combined, and that was both horrifying and mortifying. She really didn't know how Neji kept from running for the hills.

"Hey. Don't do that," she heard him say, her words jarring him out of his thoughts. She sniffled slightly as she felt him step forward to cup her cheeks in his hands, brushing away stray teardrops with his thumbs. "Don't cry, Ten. You know I hate it when you cry." She nodded miserably even as he took her shoulders and turned her to face the mirror again, his chest pressing up against her back. He brushed his lips lightly against the back of her head, and then she felt his fingers in the hair that still fell loosely around her. She must've looked like a complete mess, half dressed with one side of her hair in a bun and the other side down as tears streaked down her face. Of course Neji, with whatever powers he possessed, managed to basically read her mind because he leaned in kiss the side of her head again before murmuring in her ear. "You're so beautiful, Tenten."

She would have rolled her eyes, but Neji took her chin in his fingers and directed her face forward to look at their reflections in the mirror. His hips and lower body were all but hidden behind her swollen midsection, but his broad shoulders and chest were still visible, as was the entirety of his gorgeous face since he was a head taller than she was. "Look at yourself, not me," he said then, the poorly veiled amusement in his tone making her narrow her eyes. "Get out of my head," she snapped, crossing her arms even as Neji chuckled lightly. She was going to have to ask Hinata if the Byakugan had mind reading capabilities or something.

As she was sulking, Neji efficiently gathered her loose hair and began to loop it up into a bun. If only the rest of their comrades could see him now. Doing his very pregnant fiancée's hair as though he'd been doing it all his life. She couldn't help but snicker at the thought. She caught Neji's eyes in the mirror as he looked up from his handiwork to raise an eyebrow at her in question.

"You're becoming domestic," she said with a smirk that morphed into a mile wide grin when she detected the faint hue of pink blooming on his cheeks as he looked away.

"You're supposed to be ogling yourself," he muttered as he, no doubt, attempted to reign in his embarrassment. Giggling, she leaned back against his chest as she decided to humor him by looking at herself in the mirror. Now, Tenten had never been particularly vain nor had she ever really cared about her looks. It was no secret that she was the tomboy of the Konoha 11, never really finding interest in the more 'girly' aspects of life. But that didn't mean that she was _completely_ exempt from vanity. There were loads of days, mostly when they were all younger, when she'd sulked over not being as beautiful as Ino or Sakura or Hinata, she had just kept it to herself. When she got older, the thoughts came less frequently as she became more comfortable in her own skin, but she still felt self-conscious now and again. Neji had been the one to completely chase those thoughts of not being pretty enough away. The Hyuga was not one for empty compliments, so she really couldn't do anything but blush and believe him when he'd gaze upon her body and murmur about how gorgeous she was.

All that being said, pregnancy, understandably, threw her for a loop. Being on a team that was known for sheer physical strength and brutal training, Tenten had always been slender, toned and muscular. She'd even had abs, more defined than any of the other Kunoichi. One look at her stomach now had her sighing. It looked like she'd swallowed a beach ball. Not only that, but her thighs were thicker, her breasts heavier. Even her face was a little rounder. Thankfully, like most Kunoichi, she didn't put on a ridiculous amount of weight during the pregnancy, and what she did put on seemed to be focused around her midsection, but it was still a huge change. She went from being able to do acrobatics while airborne to being unable to get off the couch without help. It was a hell of a lot to adjust to, and she just couldn't help but feel like a beached whale at times.

"I don't know what you want me to ogle," she said with a huff. "I look huge. And I seem to be getting bigger by the day. In fact, pretty soon I'm going to be able to completely hide you behind me. No one would even know you were there."

She caught him rolling his eyes in the mirror in a very 'un-Hyuga-like' action as he used to describe it. He put his hands on her shoulders then, his pale eyes meeting her brown ones. Gazes locked in the mirror, he slowly ran his hands down her arms before bringing them back up to her shoulders. A barely perceivable shudder ran though her body at the touch coupled with the heated look she caught in his reflection.

"I have no clue what you are talking about," he said, voice going all husky. "You look stunning." Before she could even think to protest, his hands slid forward so they could cup her breasts over the bindings. Her breath hitched, and colour flooded her cheeks, but she kept her eyes firmly on his as he gave her a gentle squeeze. "I like these," he murmured. When his hands slid to her sides she very nearly protested, but she fell silent when those hands slid down to cup her pregnancy-enhanced hips. "And I like these." His hands then slipped around to cup her bottom, and she squeaked when he gave her a pinch. "And I really, _really_ like these."

At this point Tenten was completely red in the face, heart thudding in her chest as she stared into the reflection of Neji's eyes. Sure, he'd gotten bolder and more openly affectionate over their years together, but this…? She must have corrupted him more efficiently than she'd originally thought.

"Neji," she breathed, and he must have noticed that she was getting a little…worked up, because he gave her a little smirk. The bastard.

"But as much as I like all of that," he continued as if he hadn't heard her, his hands sliding forward to gently cradle her belly, "I absolutely love this."

"Neji…" she murmured again, her hands lifting to cover his as they rested on her stomach. They were silent for a long moment, standing together as they embraced their baby in the early hours of the morning. From his reflection, she could see the soft smile on Neji's face, something he'd been doing a whole lot more since she'd gotten pregnant. It was almost unbelievable to think about how far he'd come from being that stoic little boy caught up in duty and fate.

And it wasn't just about him either. Though part of her had always hoped that a life with Neji would be a possibility, it was kind of hard to believe that all her dreams were actually coming true now. She had the man of her dreams, and they were starting a family together. As an orphan, that meant more to her than she could ever even begin to explain. But that was it, with Neji she didn't have to explain. He just _knew_. He always did.

"I love you," she said earnestly, giving his fingers a firm squeeze as she tried to convey to him just how much.

"I love you too, Tenten," he responded, brushing smiling lips over her shoulder.

Almost instantly, baby Hyuga began to kick against their joined hands, and Tenten laughed.

"We haven't forgotten about you," she said, grinning down at her stomach even as her eyes misted over slightly. "We love you too."

"Yes," Neji added, voice serious as he also peered down at her stomach, hand rubbing lightly over the spot where his son was kicking him. "We love you. Always."

Tenten didn't think it was possible to be any happier than she was at that moment, huddled in the washroom as Neji spoke to their child, his arms wrapped protectively around the both of them. They really were becoming quite soft and sappy. It would have been embarrassing if it didn't make her feel so damn _good._ Still, if she went back in time to tell a twelve-year-old Neji that he'd one day be crooning to his unborn child, he'd probably have an aneurism. That may actually be kind of funny, she thought to herself and then made a mental note to ask Gai if time travel jutsu were a thing.

With a final contented sigh, she turned the tap on before she splashed water on her face, erasing the signs of her hormone-induced waterworks. Neji released her, though he seemed reluctant to do so, before moving back a little to give her some space. Drying her face on a towel, she brushed a hand through her bangs before she shot Neji a grin through the mirror.

"I'm still coming though," she said before flouncing out of the washroom and into their bedroom to fetch a shirt, leaving her fiancé to stare incredulously after her.

"For fuck's sake, Tenten."

"Neji," she singsonged mischievously as she pulled on her top,

"Don't swear, the baby can hear you."

* * *

 **If you caught what I did there at the end, leave me a review ;) And if you didn't get it, still leave me a review! lol.**

 **Also, would ya'll be interested in another part to the sequence? Perhaps post-delivery or even during-delivery. Or maybe when they tell Lee and Gai? Let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
